This invention relates generally to index tabs attachable to divider sheets, file folders, and the like, and particularly to an index tab which provides an insert that is easily installed, securely retained and, in addition, provides an extended indicia bearing area.
Divider sheets of the type used to separate the contents of a loose leaf binder into sections are commonly provided with index tabs to indicate the section contents. File folders, or the hanging hooked-end carriers which hold the folders, are similarly commonly provided with index tabs to identify the contents of the file folders.
Typically, the index tabs may include a double strip of material which include an inner portion overlapping the margin of the divider sheet or one of the panels of the file folder, and an elongate outer portion disposed parallel to the sheet margin and having open ends receiving an elongate and relatively narrow insert.
While the above index tabs work reasonably well for their intended purpose they have the disadvantage that the inserts are rather difficult to install and provide a relatively small area for identifying indicia. In addition, the inserts can slip out of the index tab at the bottom end of the tab and are often difficult to emplace.
Other less expensive index tabs are also common. These are unitarily formed with the divider sheet or file folder but suffer the disadvantage that the indicia bearing portion lacks the capability of removal and replacement.
This invention overcomes these and other problems in a manner not revealed in the known prior art.